Toshin Tousein
'First Name' Toshin 'Last Name' Tousein 'IMVU Name' lToshinl 'Nicknames' Project T Age 28, Dec, 1st Gender Male 'Height' 6'1 'Weight' 350 'Blood type' A 'Behaviour/Personality' Toshin Tousein is a researcher and makes himself seem like a mad scientist. By his early actions befor his motorcycle accident which took mhis limbs, he is displayed as sadistic and cruel. He sees everyone and everything (except his own clansmen) not as a living being, but as an object to be researched—including himself. He has little respect or regard for most others (but his clansmen). It is known that Toshin's favorite food is pike fish, and that he does not like onion. One of his free-time activities is reading. He himself publishes a serialization in the journal, titled "Effective Medication for the Brain", which apparently contains detailed instructions on preparation of medicine and their application. Surprisingly, it is highly popular among the readers.(Before crash) In battle, Toshin likes to play with his opponent, torturing them little by little until they can hardly stand. Every time he fights he uses it as an experiment testing himself and his opponent little by little. He also uses it as an opportunity to implant microbes or other things in case they get away. Before engaging, though, he will make extensive research on his possible opponents to tilt the chance of winning to his side.It is seen that when he is busy reading in the library with a note on the door saying, "Enter and Die." 'Clan & Rank' Soramaru clan (Hitman) 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Before his crash he was a Martial artist and Genetic engineer. 'Fighting Stlye' Focused on just two fighting techniques such as Muay Thai and Hapkido, which just focusing on these has made him very advanced at these two than most . 'Weapon of Choice' Fists/Pressurized punches Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Started off working at Yun corp., a hitman in the Suramaru Clan. Sending him out on a mission to a classified location to preform an assasination on a certain person which owed money to Yun corp. He was heading to the location, on his motorcycle on a main street. Suddenly a child runs out into the middle of the street. Toshin was heading at a constant speed of 150 mph, smashing into the child which was of the age of 5 years. This collision which launched him high into the air as he hit several light poles and tree limbs, as he fell back to the ground he hit a stop light which erased most of his memories of his past. this accident caused him to break his hip and down along with his arms from the shoulder blade and down. Donnie was on his way to get groceries, finding Toshin on the road along with a beat to shit motorcycle covered in the remains of the 5 year old child. Such a grousome sight with some remains of this child in the tree's and hanging from the stop lights of the road. Donnie decided to take Toshin back to the Yun tower and delivered him to Dr. Kakaratto, in which The doctor placed him in stability chamber filled with synthetic liquide which is filled with nanobots which externaly healed Toshin. Dr. Kakaratto found interested in this man and decided to augment his body parts that were missing. Replacing from his shoulder blades and down which he placed multiple pistons for pressurized attacks within combat. His waist and down was also augmented. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, Chairmen Yun, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/Pallas/Densuke)~ 'Chairman Yun '